


Causes of Voyeurism

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hint of voyeurism, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't mean to look sometimes, it's just that Liam's back, the sweat glistening on his skin and Zayn's voice captivate him to no amount. His feet stick to the floor and his ears listen to the lewd moans of Zayn's voice, the stream of <em>fuck</em> and <em>Liam</em> and <em>oh</em> don't leave Niall's mind till he can strokes frantically at his own cock, fist closed and firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causes of Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> There's this picture _I can't find (still pressed about this)_ of Niall hiding behind a poster during a meet and greet, only his head peeking out. And... That's my only excuse for this. I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll find, really sorry.

When Liam makes his way into the bedroom something really impending settles deep in Niall's belly. He has just taken a shower and he is putting his pants on; Harry and Louis are laying on the sofa, spent and sleepy. Zayn is on Liam’s back, held tight by Liam's arms under his arse, breath regular and calm. He's kissing Liam's nape, biting and nibbling with his eyes closed, that's what he does when he's needy and insisting, he knows how to work Liam up, but not entirely.

Liam restrains himself to Zayn's demands. Sometimes he lets Zayn do whichever, some other times he resists the urge to grab him, throw him over on the bed and fuck into him till Zayn can't almost breathe, the slap of skin so loud Zayn's arse cheeks are shade of red with gratification.

Niall is probably a voyeur, he acknowledges he looks sometimes- maybe most of times. When Zayn's hand is inside Liam's sweatpants and Liam lays his head on Zayn's shoulder, kissing and biting until he stills and comes, Niall recognizes all of those things.

Conveniently to his watchful eyes, he doesn't intervene, even though he'd like too. The rise in his pants insists when Zayn licks his hand clean and swallows around his coated fingers, then stands up and says he's going for the loo. There, as soon as Zayn's out, Liam raises his head and smiles satisfied at Niall, and Niall accepts what he doesn't understand. Niall knows Liam notices, this silent admittance charging in the air with sparks and fires. Harry and Louis know, the stay there in front of the TV and ask Liam about things they would do together, Liam nodding along at the right times. Niall doesn't ask, he feels he's intruding so he just shrugs when Zayn comes back and says 'okay?’

Liam is quiet when he's making love to Zayn, even though his eyes tell everything anyway, the hold of his hands and the stretch of his arms recounting blazing fervours. The grip he has on Zayn's hair, their foreheads touching as he fucks silently into him, how Zayn murmurs and whimpers biting and licking at Liam's shoulder, his eyes shut in delirious pleasure. The way Liam watches Zayn and brushes a lock of hair behind his ears when they take a breath and Zayn smiles in return. Zayn's quiet too, his legs kept tight around Liam's middle as the latter pounds into him till he's a sobbing mess.

Niall doesn't mean to look sometimes, it's just that Liam's back, the sweat glistening on his skin and Zayn's voice captivate him to no amount. His feet stick to the floor and his ears listen to the lewd moans of Zayn's voice, the stream of _fuck_ and _Liam_ and _oh_ don't leave Niall's mind till he strokes frantically at his own cock, fist closed and firm. He can't forget anyway, he'll hear everything played back in his brain, over and over again until his cock is hard again and he can't help but pump his fist along his shaft and imagine how it'd be if he was going to get fucked like Liam does to Zayn, he dribbles his fingers with lube and fingers himself too, the pressure not being enough but good to be able to come and sleep.

"Niall, come with us" Liam says once he's by him, towering over Niall’s frame

He can't ask what for, somehow he doesn't want this to disappear or vanish, the occasion to miss. They've been so plain recently, and Niall should have done something to stop looking but he couldn't, he tried but Zayn's moans were loud and the slap of skin was resonating in his ears so much Niall couldn't stop himself from watching. They'd talk about him and Niall knew they noticed he was around, or something like that; just then Liam would slip a hand on Zayn's nape and wonder aloud, saying how good Zayn would look while sucking on Niall's dick and Zayn would hum in approval, snickering just after on Liam's neck.

Harry and Louis are kissing, grinding lewdly against each other and Niall can’t help but nod and take the hand Liam’s stretching towards him, Zayn still biting at his skin with his eyes closed and his hands on Liam’s chest, stroking and caressing. He’s making noises already, Niall closes his eyes for a second refocusing or his legs might as well give out for Liam to carry him too.

“The watcher” Louis says smirking up at Liam and Niall blushes, heat flooding his cheeks

“Oh, I know” it’s the only thing he says before pulling him to the other bedroom

“He’s _so_ going to get fucked” Niall hears Harry snicker and for a moment he thinks he will not be able to take it, but he wants to, he wants everything Zayn and Liam will let him have.

The steps to the bedroom seems endless in Niall’s mind, the hold of Liam’s hand making the air he’s breathing even thicker as time goes on.

As the reach near the bed, Zayn slides off of Liam and Niall is pushed on the bed, his back on the soft sheets

“Are you- sure? I mean- I” he tries quickly even though he wishes they’d be sure

“Wanted this” Zayn says as he pulls Niall’s pants down, leaving kisses down his legs and biting occasionally, Niall’s eyes stay on Liam, because as much as Zayn’s is going down on him and he appreciates it, Liam with his stare does so much more, he doesn’t know how his heart starts to thump frantically in his chest. He doesn’t know how Zayn does it, because he thinks he’s about to come, right off this instant.

Zayn chucks his pants somewhere and turns to Liam. Niall might be a voyeur -he admits, but peeping is so reductive to what he’s seeing right now. He thinks he’s never seen Zayn kiss anybody like the way he does with Liam, the way his hand find the nape of Liam’s neck and stay there possessively, Liam slipping his fingers in the band of Zayn’s jeans. A pinch of jealousy recourses in his head, tweaks slightly in his heart, but he’s horny and those two are actually a good sight to witness. He coughs quietly, because as much as he wants to keep watching, his dick is aching with want and he wants so many things with Zayn and so many other things with Liam.

“Oh Niall, up and sit, yeah, good, we're going to take good care of you” Liam says making his way to him, Zayn settles in between his legs, pants and shirt off and Liam cups his cheek and kisses him there. It feels right, so right, the way Liam seems to know how to make him want more and how Zayn looks at him, his eyes burning with desire, they make him think about the ways he should have gone at it before. Liam settles behind him, his arms slinging under Niall’s own and settling on his middle, he’s still dressed and the scratch of his clothes make Niall shudder and huff loudly- he can’t come, not now, _not now_ , he repeats in his head.

Zayn mouths at his cock, lips making Niall woozy right there, and his hands travel up his thighs as he opens his mouth, lips outstretched for Niall to slide in, his cock rubbing on Zayn’s tongue. Niall knows Zayn is beautiful but this Zayn, sucking lewdly on his cock is gorgeous; his hair is messy on his forehead and when he looks up his eyes are glassy and hazy, he would give everything to see this Zayn every time. He feels almost a like a teenager, Zayn’s mouth feels so good and hot and slick he loses himself, he lets out a whine, his hands clamping on Liam’s thighs for how nice and warm it feels. Zayn starts building up a rhythm and Niall quivers as Zayn pulls his head back, dragging his tongue flat along Niall’s length and sucks around his cockhead before pulling off with a pop and licking his lips. He opens his mouth again and stays put as Niall buck his hips again, sliding inside his lips, spit-slicked

“Fuck, Zayn- Liam, can I?” he asks, whimpering when Zayn pinches at his thigh

“He wants you to, don’t make him wait” he replies, nipping at his shoulder, Niall starts rocking inside the hot mouth “Look at him, he’s enjoying this as much as you are” Liam encourages flicking Niall's nipples between his pointer and thumb, the sensation shooting daggers of pleasure down to his toes as Zayn rubs himself on the bed confirming Liam’s words. “Feel this” he says.

He's feeling too many things at the same time, his mind messing in whirlwinds. His hips swaying back and forth as Zayn sucks and licks, his throat open every time he hits right there, and he hums, the vibration coursing in Niall's brain. Liam holds him down then, knowing Niall's about to come. His hand presses down on his pelvis as Niall comes with a groan, Liam's arms holding him down and bringing him, slowly, out of his haze with shushing murmurs in his ears. Niall's hands find Zayn's hair, he cards his fingers through it and holds there as Zayn swallows and licks his lips clean.

Niall brings him up hesitantly, Liam saying "You can kiss him Niall, do whatever" and Niall does, Zayn's lips finding his own, biting and nipping languidly. Zayn's hands traveling up to his chest and covering Liam's own.

"Liam" Zayn says, his voice fucked out and his cheeks flushed

"Yeah, Niall, hey" Liam slaps his cheek lightly and manoeuvres him on his front, his bum up in front of Liam, the latter kneeling behind him. Zayn’s kneeling too, in front of him, his brief lost as he pumps his cock with a few strokes and looks at him with a smile on his face. Niall’s seen Zayn’s dick, it’s not the first time, but having it right in front of him it’s another sight, the length and thickness of it making him swallow hardly. His legs tremble a little and Liam steadies him firmly, massaging his arse cheeks, his pointer working its way down his crack. Niall's arms don't cooperate with his will so Zayn sits and holds him, directing Niall by his chin and towards his cock. Niall breathes in deeply when he hears the drawer beside the bed open and click shut, the cap of the bottle of lube click open, a rushed heat travelling his skin.

"You want this yeah? Everything okay?" Zayn asks caressing his hair

"Yeah, yeah, fuck-" he stills as the cool liquids slides down his crack and Liam's thumb swipes around his hole and works its way in till his knuckle is in

"You're so good Niall, you fingered yourself already"

"He did? Niall you naughty boy!" Zayn giggles and Niall hums taking his cock in his mouth, he doesn't want to say anything embarrassing now, but still, some sort of gladness flows through him when Liam praises him as his pointer slides in and out easier than before.

Liam's abundantly adding lube as he goes and Niall writhes in no time, the drag inside his hole insisting and vigorous as he chokes on Zayn's cock, breathing heavily when he comes back up. Zayn smiles again, holding him in place to lead his cock in Niall's mouth again. Niall can't do much more than hum and groan, Zayn still enjoying as he does, he sways back on Liam's fingers, now three, pumping in and out quickly and making him stop sucking as soon as they brush on his prostate.

“Liam, oh my-”

What he realizes is that it's quiet, he thought he couldn't hear while he was peeping at times, but there's some kind of silent conversation when Liam makes him sit on his fingers and Zayn watches Liam, it's quiet but it's loud and Niall is part of that, but he doesn't feel like he's intruding, he feels like if he could hear what they say with their eyes he could come again, untouched.

"I'm going to fuck you okay?"

"Now, _nownow_?" He asks, chest heaving as his breath quickens

"Yes silly, we have a busy day tomorrow and you are grumpy if you don't get your six hours sleep.. Eager one, aren't you?" Liam kisses his back, "You're going to suck Zayn off okay?" he continues manoeuvring Niall on all fours again.

Niall complies easily and a bit desperate, Liam shrugs his pants off and Zayn cards his fingers through his hair again redirecting him in place. All these emotions are taking a toll on him as he returns on all fours, it's so intense, that's why Zayn can't be bothered in the morning to have a proper breakfast, he's so fucked out he doesn't even have the strength to think.

Liam's hand holds his side, drizzling lube on his cock, the squelching noises making Niall shudder in await.

"Gonna go in, if you want to stop tell me"

"Okay-"

Liam doesn't wait though, he bottoms out in one long thrust, knocking the air out both of them, only Zayn mouth agape says

"It fucking sucked you in, Liam. Niall you bastard" Zayn chuckles and Niall does too.

Fuck, and it's so good, Liam's thick, so thick and long and he's grinding his hips to make him adjust to the feeling but Niall is ready, fuck, he's been ready since forever. He moves back against him and Liam gets it, Liam sees everything, it's as if he knows him from within and Niall nods towards Zayn, his cock making its way inside his mouth again, he's loving this so much.

"So pretty, so so pretty" Zayn murmurs as he caresses his hair and Niall hums pleased. 

He can hear Liam behind him, groaning and grunting and Zayn moaning aloud, Liam's hips snapping forward and Zayn driving his length in his mouth fucking down his throat, Niall relaxing it for as much as possible and letting him do whatever he pleases, he inhales deeply when he can and Zayn's scent is fucking with him, it's dazing. He keeps his tongue laid wide moaning around Zayn's cock and he shivers continuously as Liam's hands hold, spread and knead his arse, driving into him steadily and hitting directly at his prostate, the heat down his stomach bubbling increasingly with every hit.

"Fuck, fuck fuck I'm so close, so close Niall" Zayn stutters as his hips snap forward faster in search of release

Niall sucks and swallows around Zayn's cock as he shoots his load and Niall comes too, quivering. Liam comes as well, just moments later pulling out and spurting come on his ass, kissing his nape leisurely, his hand working on his cock till Niall whimpers at how sensitive he feels, flickers of light still in his eyes.

"Fuck" Niall sighs as his arms give out and he flops on his back, whining a little when Liam drags his fingers over his hole and Zayn kisses him quiet, the racing of his heart unrelenting.

"Can we do this again?" He breathes as soon as he has Zayn and Liam around him, Zayn cuddling up to his side and Liam spooning behind him, breathing harshly against his neck.

"Whenever" they say together as if it’s an absolute

"Whenever?"

"Whenever Whenever! We're meant to be together! I'll be there and you'll be near! And that's the deal my dear!" Liam sing songs Shakira, Zayn dancing awkwardly to it when he stands up from the bed.

Niall laughs on Liam’s chest, playing idly with the hair there and okay, maybe he won't peep anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my endings are always this silly, what's wrong with me. I was listening to Shakira and... dammit Shakira.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
